The Guardian
by Ozonebaby
Summary: A Ronin Warrior fic that has the characters as superhuman beings(in a feudal world) on the run from the government that wants to destroy them
1. Default Chapter Title

  
The Guardian  
By: Ozonebaby  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
"What's up with the sun today?" He thought as he wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow. No matter, there was no other choice but to keep wandering. The days on the path had been exhausting and lonely, but it was better than being butchered by the Guardian. His whole clan, the Hashiba, had been wiped out by the Guardian, and Rowen had been one of the few to escape. The Hashiba was no ordinary clan, though; it was an Elemental clan of air. The Guardian had a mission to eliminate all elementals; they were a supposed threat. The only threat the elementals posed, though, was to the dictatorship itself. Once the elementals gathered, they could summon the full power of the elements and overthrow the government, restoring the world to peace. But the power-hungry officials held the power now, and there was nothing to do about it but run.   
Rowen had to run; he had no other place to go. His family was killed right in front of him. He could still hear the cries of his mother as father was given his last rites, then the sword came down.  
He had been traveling for six months now, not knowing where he was headed, just letting his senses guide him. He kept on the back trail, just in case the Guardian had sent out a squadron on another search. He almost got himself killed on the last search...  
***  
"Stop where you are, traveler," the guard commanded. Rowen slightly lifted his head.  
"What's this about?" Rowen asked wearily. He had become weak after days without food, there was just no way he could fight if he needed to.  
"Elemental check" the guard grated with a rotten grin. The words clawed at Rowen's mind. Before he knew it, the guard grabbed Rowen's headband. Rowen tried to suppress his feelings; he knew what would happen if he lost it, but the power overwhelmed him. His dark blue headband snapped off, revealing a glowing blue kanji, which identified him as an air elemental.   
"We've got one," said the guard. Rowen tried to struggle free, and as he did, the wind started to pick up. In an instant, a wall of dust blew the guards off of their feet and set Rowen free. He quickly gathered himself and took the guard's bag (there was a good chance that there would be some food in it.), then, he ran into the forest. Luckily, for Rowen, the guards did not dare follow.   
***  
"Night's approaching," Rowen thought. He stepped off the trail and went into the forest. Not far was a small clearing next to a pond. "This should b a good place to bed down for the night." He set down his pack against a majestic oak and went off to find some firewood. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream that pierced the evening air made Rowen's heart skip. He peered into the distance and without thinking, sprinted in the direction, sword in hand. Barreling through the forest, he slashed furiously at the branches that seemed to reach out and grab him. Blindly, he kept racing in the direction, when he saw, between the towering trees, a dimly lit clearing. He slowed his pace and cautiously approached it. Stepping into the clearing, he noticed the smoldering ashes of a once lit fire and two shadowy figures behind it, one of which giving off a faint green glow. Keeping his back to a tree, he squinted his midnight eyes at the figures as he brushed away a piece of blue hair that interrupted his sight. Fastening his grip on his sword, he inched closer to the glowing figure. As he got near, he could sense the energy and feel the magnetic pull of this being. It could be only one thing.  



	2. Chapter 2

Okay...this isn't gonna be like you all probably think it's gonna be...well whatever..like that made sense, but anyway, this chapter introduces an original character that I use in my other fics that I haven't typed up because I'm too smegging lazy. Don't worry, it's not like she's gonna hook up with any of the characters, she's just something to add. Oh well...enjoy!!:)  
  
  
  
The Guardian: Chapter 2  
By: Ozonebaby  
  
  
It could be only one thing...Rowen stepped forward and knelt over the figure. He noticed that it was human, and now, he could see that it was female. A female dressed in samurai clothing. From what he could see, her face and clothes were smeared with blood and dirt. She had been beaten pretty badly; whoever had done this was trying to get rid of her. He brushed the golden hair away from her forehead, revealing the glowing kanji for light. "Ah...as I thought," he whispered to himself. "A light elemental." At that, the girl's eyes flew open and she kicked him away. Her eyes seemed to glow crystal blue as she quickly drew her sword. Rowen held his ground, holding the handle of his katana.  
"Who're you?" she hissed as she slowly backed against the tree. Rowen let go of his sword and held his hands out in placation.   
"Hold on...I'm not your enemy...I'm..."  
"Stupid answer..." She flew to her feet and lunged at Rowen. He dodged her thrust and grabbed the hilt of her sword. She stopped once she lost her grip and stared at him in confusion. "You can't catch all of us, ya know." She muttered between breaths.  
Rowen chuckled softly. "What're ya laughin' at?"  
"Why would I try to arrest one of my own kind?" He quizzed. Be fore she could respond, the wind started up and his kanji glowed a bright blue.   
"Wind..." she whispered, amazed as her hair whipped around wildly. The wind slowed to a silent halt and Rowen's kanji faded. He stood there, not saying a word, but his smile said everything. The girl gave an astonished laugh before she realized something. "Oh no..." she gasped, "Sensei!!" She sped towards the other figure that Rowen had noticed. Rowen followed her and peered at the much older man, lying against the tree. He didn't need to sense this one's life force to realize that he was dead; just too much blood. The young girl's eyes started to well up. "Damnit!!" she cried and punched the tree, bloodying her knuckles. She pulled them back, seething. "Why...they were after me, damnit!" her tears fell upon the body. Rowen looked away, he could somewhat empathize with this girl. He didn't know her at all, but he could tell that they have gone through similar trials. He looked at the sky turning dark.  
"I should probably bring her. I do need a light elemental." He thought. He put his arm about her shoulders and led her to the campsite.  
***  
The fire blazed, cracking periodically; the girl stared blankly into it. Rowen coughed and handed her a cup of water.  
"Here, drink, you've lost a bit of blood."   
The girl reluctantly took the cup. She placed it to her cracked lips and emptied it quickly, washing the dried blood from her lips as drank. Silence followed. The girl sat up and sighed.  
"So, you are an elemental too, I see." She said. Rowen looked up.  
"Yes, but with no permanent place. I'm just a wanderer, looking for the five as..."  
"The old man said." She finished his sentence.  
"Exactly...but how did you know?"  
"After my mother was killed and my brother taken by the Guardian years ago, he just...appeared. He told me to search for other elementals, the five to be exact. He brought me to a man to help me hone my skills, my Sensei.  
"The man back there?"  
"Yes...he taught me all that I know, and the Guardian is going to pay for what they did!" She punched the ground in anger.  
"It's no use to be angry like this. If you are on the same mission as I, would you join me?"  
"Yes, but the reason I am is to search for my twin. I don't care if he's in the Guardian stronghold, I'm gonna get him out."  
"But, if he's an elemental like you, they would have killed him by now."  
"I KNOW he's not dead. I can feel it. If you won't help me...I can't help you. The five isn't as important to me as family, and since he's the last of my family, I have to." She was almost in tears.  
"Don't worry...I help you." Rowen sighed. She nodded in response. "But if you are to travel with me, I must know you name. My name is Rowen Hashiba." The girl's eyes brightened as if they haven't for years.  
"And I am Sayura Date." They smiled at each other and grasped each other's hand.   
"Only three left to find."  
  
  



End file.
